mysteralegacybrfandomcom-20200215-history
Itens
Items are objects in the game that go into your inventory. The types of items are equipment, usable, and materials. Beyond these types are sub types that are broken down in their individual sections. +1/+2/+3 Procs When an item is first crafted or discovered it can proc to be better than normal, indicated by a +1, +2, or +3 after the name. This bonus is added to either damage (if applicable) or armor (if the item doesn't already have a damage stat). Procs also affect item durability. For armor it depends on resulting defense according to (DEF + 2) * 200 formula. For example regular Hide Armor has 1000 durability while Hide Armor +3 has 1600 durability - equal to regular Bronze Plate Mail. Shields go by very straightforward durability formula: DEF * 100. Runes Items can also be generated with runes which can boost critical strike chance, armor penetration, experience gain, movement speed or myst acquisition. More information can be found on the Rune page. Level Requirements Equipment requires a minimum character level to equip, be it zero or higher. Procs +1/+2/+3 add each three levels to requirement except if the item is a defensive item. In that case seven more levels are added to requirement. Bows are another exception - for those each proc tier increases minimum wearer level by whopping eleven points! Equipment can also be runed, which adds +3 to the level requirement per rune present on the item. This also counts if there are multiple of the same rune on an item--for example Glowing(3), which would add +9 to the level requirement. Enchanting an item with gems also increases its level requirement. The level requirement goes up by 2 for every increase in attack, and 4 for every increase in defense. Bonuses to other skills increase the level requirement by 2/3. So if an item is enchanted for +2 Attack and +3 Exploration its level requirement would be increased by 2(2)+2/3(3) = 6 levels. And in the event of a fraction resulting, the level requirement simply rounds down to the nearest whole number. Equipment Equipment are all broken down into a few different categories. They can be used and, excluding accessories and a few other ones, have an amount of uses or durability. The categories are weapons, armor, accessories, and utility. Weapons Weapons are the main source of damage in the game. Besides unarmed damage, you can equip a weapon and deal extra damage. The disadvantage to a weapon is they do not provide knock back when compared to unarmed strikes. The types of weapons are swords, axes, daggers, spears, clubs, hammers, pickaxes, and bows. The tables provided are giving the base stats for unmodified weapons. This does not include any increases you have from crafting, enchantments, or traits. "Cooldown" is used to measure your delay on attacking or Attack Delay. Attack speed is measured by using the formula Attack Speed = (1000 / Attack Delay), where Attack Delay is measured in milliseconds (ms) and Attack Speed is measured in seconds (s). Weapons are listed using attack delay so you can calculate on your own the risk of using a shield. Swords Swords are generally considered the RPG weapon. Despite this, they are one of the least diverse weapons in Mystera Legacy. This weapon is considered an area of effect weapon. It damages targets in front of you and to the left and right of you. These are one handed weapons and may be used with a shield. Swords have a delay between attacks of 900ms. Axes While axes are mostly used for chopping down trees, the bronze axe has the highest base attack value of any other weapon in the game currently. The reason an axe is used to chop down a tree is because of a hidden bonus the axe gives to the amount of wood you obtain while cutting. If you are gathering wood always use an axe to chop a tree. These are single handed weapons and can be used with a shield. Axes have a delay between attacks of 1000ms. Daggers Daggers are the fastest weapon in the game. While most weaapons have only one attack per second, the dagger gets two attacks every second. They suffer from low base damage and a short range. They also suffer from dealing lower damage to heavy armor and medium armor. Light armor and unarmored targets take the full damage after defense mitigation. These are one handed weapons and may be used with a shield. Daggers have a delay between attacks of 500ms. Spears Spears are the kiting weapon in the game. They are the most commonly used weapon due to their innate ability to out-range almost any enemy and player. You can attack one tile further ahead of you using a spear. Using the spear with targetting allows you to kite anyone. Extremely useful in the Under World. These are one handed weapons and may be used with a shield. Spears have a delay between attacks of 1000ms. Clubs Clubs seem lacking until you realize they ignore armor. The relatively low attack speed of the club is made up by them going directly through any type of armor defense provided. They are underused in the game but consider keeping one for PvP against high defense characters. These are one handed weapons and may be used with a shield. Clubs have a delay between attacks of 1100ms. Hammers Hammers are a special kind of weapon. They not only attack a wide area in front of you in a T shape but also provide an innate destruction bonus. They are the go to weapon for destroying bases and some items can only be destroyed by hammers. These are two handed weapons and cannot be used with a shield. Wooden Mallets and Bone Hammers have a delay between attacks of 1200ms. Stone Hammers and Bronze Hammers have a delay between attacks of 1500ms. Pickaxes The pickaxe is the worst weapon in the game when it comes to PvP or PvE. The main advantage of the pickaxe is the hidden ability to increase mining chance. Pickaxes are two handed weapons and cannot be used with a shield. Pickaxes increase mining chance by an estimated + (Mining Level)% x (Pickaxe Multiplier). Pickaxes have a delay between attacks of 1000ms. Bows The bow is a weak weapon, but has a huge advantage. It has range equal to the length of the screen. You cannot shoot through trees, rocks, or player-made structures. The downside is you need arrows to attack. Arrows require feathers. Feathers are obtained from chickens. Chickens are one of the rarest animals in the game. Don't concentrate on your bow skill until you can create a chicken farm or get a great deal on feathers. Bows are two handed weapons and cannot be used with a shield. Bows have a delay between attacks of 1000ms (1 second). Armor Armor is a great way to mitigate damage in the game. Armor has extrinsic properties that you can see in terms of stats but also intrinsic properties. Light armor allows you to move the fastest while heavy armor gives you the greatest protection. The types of armors are light, medium, and heavy. Light Armor Light armor is the basic type of armor and generally the most worn. The reason is light armor has the advantage of providing no movement penalties. The disadvantage of light armor is the low defense it provides. In order to get decent defense light armor you need to get higher bonuses while knitting. Retired light armors (can no longer be crafted): Medium Armor Medium armor provides a reasonable difference in defense in exchange for some speed. If you want a balance between speed and defense, choose this armor. Generally it is the least picked armor type. All medium armors reduce your character's movement speed by -50. Heavy Armor The strongest and slowest of the armors. Heavy armor provides more defense in exchange for a significant drop in movement speed. If you plan to face tank everything and don't care about going fast or kiting, use this. All heavy armors reduce your character's movement speed by -100. Shields Shields can provide a considerable amount of defense and also a chance to block an incoming attack, reducing its damage to 1. The huge downside to a shield is increasing your attack delay by 400ms. This effect is amplified on low delay weapons while is not very noticeable on high delay items. Weigh the risks and rewards while using a shield. Shields increase the delay between weapon attacks by 400ms. Accessories Accessories are bonus items that you can use to generally increase specific skills. You can equip two accessories at a time and they can either be two of the same or two different ones. Generally people go with two of the same since they usually want one or two skills to be very high, but it all depends on your situation. Utility Utility items are ones you can equip but do not do any battle damage and do not provide any inherent bonuses. They generally go in your weapon/shield slot. Using these items generally has an associated skill, but some do not. Usable Usable items are broken down into consumables and non-consumables. Non-consumables usually provide some sort of ability like utility equipment. Consumables are what they sound like in that they are used up when you activate them. Either of these can be activated by either using them through the item interface or pressing the hot keys 1 through 9. Consumables Consumables are items that can be used one time. After this on use they are depleted. These items can also be stacked generally. There are few exceptions but they do exist. One example of a non-stacking consumable is the potato. They usually provide an effect or let you place an object directly below you. All types of floors are considered consumables. Food is also a consumable along with seeds. Foods Food are what restore hunger and, in the future, will provide other intrinsic benefits such as increased experience gain or temporary skill boosts. Almost all food items do have an expiration date. By continuously supplying yourself with those items you do not have to worry but if you keep them sitting around eventually they'll go bad and restore much less hunger. Medicine & Spices Medicine and Spices all have unique effects by themselves. Generally their effects are amplified or extended through refinement, but can be potent by themselves. Seeds Seeds are used to grow different types of plants. Potatos are a food that act as their own seed while Tinder required Holly Seeds to grow. Seeds need to be planted next to water or watered using a Bucket or else they have a chance of dying. (Aloe Plants are just Aloe. If you do not collect these by 10 minutes after growth then they despawn) Building Materials At the moment only floors and roads fall into this category. These are materials that go into your inventory and, when used, get placed directly below you. You cannot harvest these for any materials back so place carefully. Equipment Utility These types of consumables are only used up by equipped items. There are currently only two of these in the game but as time goes on more will come. Effect These types of consumables cause a unique effect when used. These effects can range from creating a tribe to teleportation. Non-Consumables These items are all unique in their own way. They cannot be equipped like a spindle but they can be used to gain knowledge or modify resources like a Clay Bowl. Materials Materials are any items that are used in crafting or enchanting. There are items that can be refined into higher level materials. Examples include wool to yarn and malachite to copper. Raw Materials Raw materials are ones you can find by gathering from the world. Things like Wood and Stone are considered raw materials. Refined Materials Refined materials are ones that, after gathering them, you need to perform additional actions on that material to transform it.